Party Time Foursome?
by rjones2818
Summary: Will Trowa and Quatre fulfill and ancient prophecy? Yaoi CrossOver with Yu-Gi-Oh! 3x4x? Rated for sexual situations (not too explicit)


Party Time Foursome?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm doing this for fun...sort of....  
  
-Begin Story-  
  
Trowa and Quatre entered the house where the party was being held, and they looked around to see who was there. This being their monthly 'get laid in a foursome' break (which always seemed to help their love lives immeasurably, as the learned new ways to pleasure each other since they were both virgins when they got together), they were highly anticipating the evening. Quatre smiled broadly at the variety of men who were in the room and kissed Trowa. "Think we can make our pick-ups in an hour? I don't want to get drunk like the last time." Quatre shuddered as he remembered picking up a sumo wrestler, while Trowa, who was equally as drunk, had picked up a hermaphrodite.  
  
Trowa also cringed at the memory, as he had to – ummm- do the oral sex thing with the hermaphrodite's female part while taking it from the sumo, whom Quatre was doing his best to doggy-style. He knew that the both of them were still having nightmares about that evening, and the bed had just finished working that huge indentation where the sumo slept out. "I think one drink each is our limit – that should take about an hour or so. See you then, babe!" He kissed Quatre passionately (they both seemed to have more success when they were flushed) and then they both went hunting.  
  
Trowa saw his prey first. It was a slight boy about his age who had a strange combination of blond, black and red hair. He saw that the boy was playing a card game with another guest and it seemed he had just won. Trowa walked up to the young man and introduced himself. "I'm Trowa."  
  
"I'm Yugi!" said the other. He looked at Trowa and immediately thought that this might be his lucky night (a good 'guess' as Trowa had already run his hand down Yugi's chest). "Wanna play?"  
  
Trowa, who's hand had confirmed that Yugi was his for the taking, looked at the deck of cards the boy was holding. "Hmm...'Duel Monsters. You know, I'm pretty good at this game. What are the stakes?"  
  
Yugi beckoned Trowa so that he could whisper in his ear "Winner gets to choose top or bottom!"  
  
Trowa smiled evilly and accepted Yugi's challenge. Trowa produced his own set of 'Duel Monsters' cards and chose his grouping. "I don't loose, Yugi!"  
  
The two card masters played, with Trowa winning the first round and Yugi winning the second. Yugi was surprised at the calmness in which Trowa was competing. As they played the third round, a small crowd had gathered round. To everyone's surprise, the round ended in a draw.  
  
"So what do we decide with a draw?" Trowa smirked as he asked Yugi.  
  
"I guess that means we'll get to do both!" Yugi smiled lustfully at the thought. "I have to go talk to a friend and then we'll take off. My place or yours?"  
  
"Mine, I guess. One of my friends may be bringing someone back. Do you mind?"  
  
"Only if they don't join in!" Yugi always liked having more than one person in bed with him. "Say we meet back here in twenty minutes or so?"  
  
Trowa nodded and Yugi managed to make his way through the crowd. He looked back and saw that the tall young man was already playing 'Duel Monsters' with another guest. That was good, for Yugi had some thinking to do. He remembered a prophecy about two draws between the dual master and 2 perfect lovers could allow Yami and himself to exist as separate individuals for a period of time that was spent with the lovers. He also knew that Yami had a thing for cute young blond twinks, and he knew that Trowa and Quatre were lovers. Yugi managed to sneak into a side room unnoticed and transformed into Yami.   
  
As Yami stepped out of the room, he happened to bump into his prey. He looked at Quatre and drooled slightly. Quatre, ever so politely, apologized for the bumping, although he added "I wouldn't mind an more intimate bumping, to be honest."  
  
Yami, who by now had his hand below Quatre's belt line, said "I think that can be arranged. But first, do you play?"   
  
Yami held his deck out and Quatre moaned slightly. "It's only my favorite game in the world!" Quatre's lust was nearly doubled at the revelation that Yami was a Duelist.   
  
Yami led Quatre to another Duel table away from Trowa and they played. As before, the first two rounds were split. During the third round, Quatre had made a blunder on the fourth card. Yami smiled, because he knew that the prophecy made no mention of playing in such a way to make sure that the game was a draw. He laid down a card that made sure that there was no way that either of the competitors would be able to reach 3000 points. The final cards were played, and Quatre looked very happy, and mind you very eager.  
  
"I think we should be going. I have a friend over at the other Duel table and it's about the time we've set to take off." Quatre pointed out Trowa.  
  
"I'll be there in about 5 minutes, I have a friend who's probably going with us!" Yami smiled lecherously.  
  
Realization dawned on Quatre and he smiled back. How fortunate that he and Trowa had managed to pick up friends! "We'll be waiting!"  
  
Yami made his way back to the side room, where nobody was, and where he would usually transform back into Yugi, Yugi appeared next to him!. "So we finally meet at last, Yugi!" Yami smiled and then kissed his other half passionately. Yugi returned the kiss, realizing that both of them were going to be doing a lot more than kissing in the near future!  
  
The two made their way to the lovers and smiled ever so knowingly. Quatre and Trowa both did double takes, as Yami and Yugi could pass for twins (hehehe). Introductions were made and the four took off for Quatre's estate. They knew they wouldn't be bothered, as they had seen Heero and Duo smack dab in the middle of a game of chaps only Twister, and Wufei was passed out on a sofa with wads of tissue in his nose from watching the game.   
  
The foursome piled into the back of Quatre's limo and began their fun. Between the moans of pleasure, Trowa managed to say "I think this may be something we'll want to do on a regular basis."  
  
Yami, knowing that the prophecy stated that the split would occur when he or Yugi were with the lovers from now on, peaked his head out from between Quatre's legs and said "I think we can arrange that, eh Yugi!"  
  
Yugi, who was busy topping Trowa, was only able to nod as he moaned and climaxed.  
  
-End Story- 


End file.
